Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the trainee group Hello Pro Kenshuusei (formerly Hello Pro Egg). Currently, there are 29 members devided into 10 active generations (9th, 11th, 12th, 15th-21st). All members joined the group between years 2010-2014. Current Members :Note: After 3rd Generation, all following generations are unofficial, but presumed. Former Members Leadership Notable tenures Members Line-up *32 Members Line-up (June 2004 - August 2004) *31 Members Line-up (August 2004 - August 2005) without Okada Yui *30 Members Line-up (August 2005 - September 2005) without Ooyanagi Maho *29 Members Line-up (September 2006 - January 2006) without Kawashima Miyuki *28 Members Line-up (January 2006 - June 2006) without Arihara Kanna *31 Members Line-up (June 2006 - January 2007) with 2nd Generation *33 Members Line-up (January 2007 - March 2007) with 3rd Generation *32 Members Line-up (March 2007 - June 2007) without Linlin *31 Members Line-up (June 2007 - August 2007) without Hashida Mirei *30 Members Line-up (August 2007 - October 2007) without Ogura Manami *24 Members Line-up (October 2007 - November 2007) without THE Possible *23 Members Line-up (November 2007 - January 2008) without Yutoku Ayumi *22 Members Line-up (January 2008 - March 2008) without Korenaga Miki *21 Members Line-up (March 2008 - April 2008) without Mano Erina *20 Members Line-up (April 2008 - June 2008) without Muto Mika *23 Members Line-up (June 2008 - November 2008) with 4th Generation *24 Members Line-up (November 2008 - March 2009) with Miyamoto Karin *23 Members Line-up (March 2009 - April 2009) without Aoki Erina *25 Members Line-up (April 2009) with 6th Generation *24 Members Line-up (April 2009 - June 2009) without Sezaki Azusa *26 Members Line-up (June 2009 - August 2009) with 7th Generation *25 Members Line-up (August 2009 - September 2009) without Sawada Yuri *24 Members Line-up (September 2009 - November 2009) without Noto Arisa *25 Members Line-up (November 2009 - January 2010) with Takagi Sayuki *26 Members Line-up (January 2010 - March 2010) with Tanabe Nanami *25 Members Line-up (March 2010 - June 2010) without S/mileage & with 10th Generation *22 Members Line-up (June 2010 - November 2010) without Tanaka Anri, Sainen Mia, Komine Momoka *18 Members Line-up (November 2010 - December 2010) without Okai Asuna, Maeda Irori, Hirano Tomomi, Kizawa Runa *16 Members Line-up (December 2010 - January 2011) without Sengoku Minami, Kikkawa Yuu *13 Members Line-up (January 2011 - March 2011) without Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Fukumura Mizuki *9 Members Line-up (March 2011 - April 2011) without Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano *8 Members Line-up (April 2011 - June 2011) without Saho Akari *14 Members Line-up (June 2011 - September 2011) with 11th Generation, 12th Generation *10 Members Line-up (September 2011 - November 2011) without Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka *12 Members Line-up (November 2011 - March 2012) with 13th Generation *16 Members Line-up (March 2012 - June 2012) with 14th Generation, 15th Generation *18 Members Line-up (June 2012 - August 2012) with 16th Generation *17 Members Line-up (August 2012 - September 2012) without Yamaga Kanae *16 Members Line-up (September 2012 - December 2012) without Oda Sakura *21 Members Line-up (December 2012 - March 2013) without Mogi Minami & with 17th Generation *22 Members Line-up (March 2013 - May 2013) with Sasaki Rikako *28 Members Line-up (May 2013 - June 2013) with 19th Generation *27 Members Line-up (June 2013 - July 2013) without Okamura Rise *26 Members Line-up (July 2013 - September 2013) without Otsuka Aina *33 Members Line-up (September 2013 - October 2013) with 20th Generation *32 Members Line-up (October 2013 - November 2013) without Mashiro Kana *28 Members Line-up (November 2013 - December 2013) without Juice=Juice *27 Members Line-up (December 2013 - May 2014) without Kaneko Rie *29 Members Line-up (May 2014 - Present) without Kosuga Fuyuka & with 21st Generation Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs